Search for something
by ranjan597
Summary: Hilary has lost her something so she comes to find it. Let's see what she forgot. Tyhil or kaihil I don't know just a humour fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**AN - hi ! I thought to type this for fun. I hope you like it. It's a tyhil. Simy be happy. This is a kind of gift for advising me.**

* * *

 **hilary's pov.**

I was really scared. I didn't know what to do. It was too embarrassing. I ran towards Tyson's dojo. I saw Tyson.

"Hilary where are you going?" He asked as I ran into his room without his permission.

"Tyson can you just shut your mouth?" I scolded him. I was already too tensed up if anybody would find that'.

I started to search that when Tyson asked once again what was I searching.

"none of your business." I screamed.

"it is my business." Tyson said and I blushed. He didn't even know what I was searching and he said it was his business.

"Tell me so that I too can search for that..." Tyson said.

"but Tyson I don't want you to know that!" I argued.

Tyson also started to search. "what are you doing ?" Max asked us both who just entered. "we both are finding something which we don't even know." Tyson replied.

he informed that it was mine.

Later Ray and max also started to search.

I was truly frustrated. I needed to find that at any cost. Then kai entered into the room and threw a piece of clothing towards me when it landed on Tyson's head.

" Is this what you were searching for?" Kai asked and smirked at me.

I blushed. The expression on Tyson's face was priceless. Max and Ray started to laugh like hell. Tyson gave it with respect to me, the owner of my pink, soft BRA.

From that day Tyson never helped me for searching anything which I did not allowhim to. I laughed when I remember this day. Tyson actually looked really cute with my bra hung on his head. But till now I don't know where did Kai find my bra?

* * *

 **AN- what else would you expect from subha?**

 **If you laughed review. Felt happy review. Saw any mistake review. Like me ? Review...but review is common.**

 **yours lovingly subha ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- hi once again. This is the second chapter for the story. I will surely update studies can be hectic soon. Don't worry.**

* * *

 **Flashback.**

." Tyson! I will kill you! You ate all my 20 pancakes? That was for everyone...!" Hilary screamed. "what could I do? They were so tasty..." Tyson said.

Hilary threw a spoon at his head. "You!" Tyson screamed and ran all the way after Hilary. "AAAhhhh!" She shouted and was running.

Tyson atlast caught her and pushed her against the wall. "caught you!" He said. Hilary showed a tongue at him. "Aren't you scared of the world class beyblader?" He asked.

"no." Hilary muttered. Then he went more close. He could almost hear her heartbeat.

"Tys..."

"are you scared? " he asked.

"no. ." She said slowly when he kissed her lips. It was long and sweet.

Both did not say anything after that. But Hilary was late for her piano practice. She changed there in his home itself but unaware that she left something.

* * *

 **AN- the question arises where did kai find hilary's bra? We will find in next chapter. Please read and review. I know these are too short.**

 **yours lovingly subha...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- hi!**

* * *

 **kai's pov. Flashback.**

As I was bathing in the morning, I saw something fallen down. I lifted it up and **examined** it. I was looking at the size. Ok accordingly it was of a teenager. Colour is pink so a girly girl. Fragnance is of strawberry so more accurately it was of a girl who came to Tyson's home. Ok so I would love to investigate.

It can be Hilary's. Hmm yes who else. But how should I hand this to her?

 **case 1**

like I go to Hilary's home and say. "Hilary is this your bra ?" And then if she says no then she might really think I am perverted.

so not this one.

 **case 2**

like "Tyson this was under your pillow do you know whose it is? " I could do that but again that big mouth he would try to accuse me.

so not this one.

 **case 3**

like just parcel it to Hilary. But again in Tyson's name so this idea is just flop.

 **case 4**

If I keep it for more time they will try to search and find in my cupboard. They may accuse me for stealing and then I would be sentenced in prison for stealing a bra? Headlines coming kai hiwatari stole a girl's bra? No not this option.

 **case5.**

I heard hilary. I felt panicked. I waited for a while and just aimed at Tyson's head and threw it. I think this was the right decision made by a hiwatari. Thumps up. I said to myself. But I felt I would be even happier keeping the bra with me forever and imagine hilary...

* * *

 **AN- ok I don't know if you will read another chapter but if you want then say for it.**

please read and review. Yours lovingly subha


End file.
